the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Transcript:Evan's Adventure
This is the transcript for "Evan's Adventure". Feel free to edit or add to this page as long as the information comes directly from the episode. [Scene: The Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters' kitchen. The stuffed animals are sitting at the table] Tito Bear: So guys, what did you think of the lunch I made for all of you today? All of the stuffed animals: It was great! Tito: Thank you. I appreciate the compliment. [There is a "knock, knock" heard on the door] Bedtime Bear: I wonder who that is at this time of day. Tito: I best check it, B.B.. Bedtime Bear: That's a good idea. [Tito walks over to the door and opens it to see Evan standing outside of the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters] Tito: Oh, it's Evan. Hey, what's up, Evan? What are you doing here? Evan Kelly: Well, I just figured that I'd stop by. Also, I've been looking at a brochure lately and found something very fascinating and I just thought, 'hey, you guys would probably like it' so I came over here as fast as I could. Antonio Bear: Care to show us what's in that brochure? Evan: With great pleasure. [Evan walks into the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters and Tito closes the door behind him] Bedtime Bear: You can sit on the couch and tell us all about it. Evan: I'm actually going to get to sit on the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters' couch! This is unbelievable! Thank you all so much! Milo Watson: No problem, Evan. It's just what friends do. [The stuffed animals and Evan stop walking when they reach the headquarters' living room and they all sit down on the couch] Evan: So, here's the big thing right here, looking at this brochure that I am currently holding showed me another place in California called Vinyl Valley. CL Samson: Vinyl Valley? Well, I say that does sound fun. Doesn't it, Elton? El Luiz: Indeed, Carmichael! Vinyl Valley does sound like a place that I can enjoy. Evan: Also, when looking at Vinyl Valley through the brochure, I realized that it could be a good idea to head off there with the stuffed animals. I figured that you guys have all done so much for me that it was the least I could do. Maybe Vinyl Valley will also give you all sometime to cool off, it'll be just like a vacation, this time with no interruptions hopefully. Bedtime Bear: How far away is this Vinyl Valley, Evan? Evan: Four hours. Bedtime Bear: Four hours, that seems plausible. Evan: So, now that I've told you all everything you need to know, I will ask my final question: stuffed animals, will you join me on my trip to Vinyl Valley? Bedtime Bear: Hmm… I accept your offer, young Evan. All of the stuffed animals: We all do! Evan: That's amazing! I'm pretty sure that there's enough room in my car for all of you! Bedtime Bear: Hold on just a moment, Evan. Evan: What do you mean, Bedtime Bear? Bedtime Bear: Your car, I'm pretty sure it's roomy enough to fit all of us but I've got a better idea. How 'bout we take… [Camera zooms in on Bedtime Bear's face] Bedtime Bear: …the limo. Evan: The limo? Well, that would be an absolute honor, Bedtime Bear. Bedtime Bear: Then what are you waiting for? Stuffed animals, Evan, to the limo! All of the stuffed animals: Alright! [Scene: The stuffed animals and Evan are in the limo and all buckled in] Bedtime Bear: Okay, before we go, I just have one question to ask. Milo, did you bring the snacks? Milo: Hmm… let me see, I've got nacho cheese and ranch-flavored nachos, sour cream and onion potato chips, sour cream and onion potato sticks, cheese danishes, chocolate chip cookies, chocolate chip granola bars, a box of varied donuts, Loco Choco bars and enough Fizzos for everyone. Bedtime Bear: Yep, that's all of it! Thank you, Milo. Milo: You're welcome. Bedtime Bear: Alright, now let's get on the road! [After revving the engine, Bedtime Bear starts the limo and it leaves the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters' garage] Bedtime Bear: Hmm… what can we do before arriving there? Oh! I've got an idea. Let's get some tunes on! [Bedtime Bear turns on the radio; Despacito by Luis Fonsi featuring Justin Bieber starts playing] Bedtime Bear: Goodness no, not Despacito! Switch! [Bedtime Bear switches the radio; Attention by Charlie Puth starts playing] Bedtime Bear: Puth, not him! Antonio: Not our cousin! Tito: Apparently he's famous now. Bedtime Bear: How? His singing is awful! [Bedtime Bear switches the radio; Look What You Made Me Do by Taylor Swift starts playing] All of the stuffed animals and Evan: Oh no! Bedtime Bear: Goodness gracious, it's Taylor Swift's emo stage! You put on zombie makeup and all of a sudden it's somehow famous! [Bedtime Bear switches the radio; Hold Me Tight or Don't by Fall Out Boy starts playing] Bedtime Bear: Oh yeah! Now this is something I can deal with! Category:Season 27 transcripts Category:Transcripts